Oreimo Season 2 Episode 05
"I Can't Be My Little Sister's Boyfriend and My Little Sister Can't Have a Boyfriend" (俺が妹の彼氏なわけがないし、俺の妹に彼氏がいるわけがない, Ore ga Imōto no Kareshi na Wake ga Naishi, Ore no Imōto ni Kareshi ga Iru Wake ga Nai) is the fifth episode of the second season of the Oreimo anime series. It was first released on May 5, 2013. Synopsis Kyousuke is rather shocked at Kirino's request to be her boyfriend, but Kirino quickly clarifies that he would only play the part, and together they will meet someone. And that someone is Misaki Fujima, the representative director of Eternal Blue, who reveals her interest in recruiting Kirino as an exclusive model, although she personally heard from Kirino that she has a boyfriend so she cannot accept the offer of going to Europe as part of the deal. After understanding Kirino's current situation, Kyousuke proceeds to voice out his refusal to accept Fujima's deal, even with 500,000 yen at stake. Despite hearing Kyousuke's refusal to the offer, Misaki refuses to give up on Kirino. She soon asks if Kirino is free the day after, to which Kyousuke responses by saying that he and Kirino had scheduled a date on that day. Of course, Kirino is surprised by this unexpected turn of events, but Kyousuke manages to talk her into playing along. Soon enough, the "couple" named Kyousuke and Kirino spend their time in Chiba, throwing away their sibling relationship for the meantime, especially due to the possibility that Misaki may be somewhere stalking them. Although both feel awkward at their current situation, Kirino decides to go with the plan to shake off Misaki, although she has to deal with Kyousuke's decision ripped straight from an eroge. To Kyousuke's shock, Manami passed by them during her short argument with Kyousuke, but Kirino just walked away with Kyousuke in tow, seemingly pleased at how Manami looked upon seeing the two. Kirino soon takes them to a showing of an anime series entitled Little Sisters, and although Kirino seems to be having fun, Kyousuke reminds her that Misaki might still be there. He then decides to drop by a restaurant to rest and track down Misaki's whereabouts. In the restaurant, Kirino is recognized by Kanako, who forgot Kyousuke for some reason, much to his disappointment; on the other hand, it made things easier to explain on Kirino's side. To Kirino's surprise, Bridget Evans is also there, and after introducing herself as a friend of Ayase's, the four soon share a table. Bridget reveals that she works at the same modeling agency as Ayase, but has been working with Kanako recently. However, Bridget — and also Kanako — seems more interested in Kirino's relationship with Kyousuke. Kirino and Kyousuke proceed to act like lovers in front of the innocent Bridget, while Kanako leers with a hint of suspicion. As the two leave the restaurant, Kirino shows that she is upset, and Kyousuke is worried that Misaki might see through their game of pretend. Kyousuke decides that a perfect way to show their "love" with each other is by taking a personalized photo in a photo booth in a nearby amusement park. Inside, Kirino goes all out for the sake of losing Misaki, and after the short photo session, they head out... ...only to find Kuroneko inside. As soon as Kuroneko finds the two together, with arms hooked together, Kyousuke tries to explain himself, only to be stopped by Kirino, who reminds him that they are being watched. After Kirino tells about her date with Kyousuke, she leaves with Kyousuke, leaving behind a confused Kuroneko frozen in her tracks. The day of their date ends in a positive note when Misaki calls Kirino about giving up on her for the time being. However, Kyousuke feels like everything is going too well, although he tells Kirino that he is glad that it's all over. Kirino then proceeds to rant about how Kyousuke is a bad boyfriend throughout the date, to which Kyousuke responds that it doesn't matter since he is not interested in acting like his little sister's boyfriend any more. Kirino seems hurt by his statement. After slapping Kyousuke in the face, Kirino tells Kyousuke that she will have a date with his real boyfriend next time. The thought of Kirino having a real boyfriend surprises him. Days later, Ruri and Kyousuke are walking back home after a rather active day for the Game Research Club amidst summer break. He then asks Ruri if it will be okay for them to participate in Summer Comiket as a school-based circle. Soon enough, Kyousuke notices that Ruri is not responding to his questions, and Ruri eventually speaks, but instead opens the topic of the "siscon" who had a date with his little sister. Kyousuke explains what actually happened during that date and defends his exposure to little sister-themed eroge (which is mostly Kirino's fault). Then, Kyousuke asks Ruri if she has any ideas about Kirino having a boyfriend. Ruri responds by saying that if Kirino does have a boyfriend, she would have even lesser time with her friends, and Kyousuke and Saori would be lonely. However, Ruri tells you that she will be happy if Kirino gets a boyfriend... ...although Kyousuke knows that Ruri will also be sad as well. Kyousuke later welcomes Kirino as soon as she gets home and tells Kirino about Kuroneko participating in the Summer Comiket. However, it seems that Kirino is not interested in having a conversation with him. As she heads back to her room, Kyousuke holds her hand by impulse and soon confronts her about the boyfriend issue. Kirino simply laughs at Kyousuke's serious response, and after seemingly mocking Kyousuke's reaction, she heads back up to her room, telling Kyousuke that she doesn't mind working with Ruri on the book for Summer Comiket. Then, after the two tell each other how they find it difficult to understand each other, Kirino tells him that she will introduce her boyfriend to him someday. At the second day of the Summer Comiket, Kyousuke and Kirino arrive at a hot summer day, and with Saori waiting for them at the venue itself, Ruri shocks Kyousuke by showing up in a white corset dress, the clothes Kirino helped choose for Ruri in a previous occasion. After Kyousuke praised Ruri for looking good in the dress and Kirino for choosing a nice set of clothes for Ruri, they head out to the venue, although they skip the long line unlike before as exhibitors. Inside, Kyousuke, Ruri, Kirino and Saori look at their very first doujinshi together. The three are pleased that their very first work together (with Saori for illustrations, Ruri for her manga, and Kirino for her short story — Kyousuke gets some of his pictures in the book) is now on their hands. At 10:00 AM, the Summer Comiket officially begins. However, as time passes by, Kirino notices that no one is buying their books. As the siblings argue once more about this issue, Ruri calmly waits as a participant glances on... and buys their very first copy. Soon after, the day of the Summer Comiket continues, with Kyousuke's fellow club members meeting up with Ruri and her friends and their book selling more copies within the day. By the end of the event, their very first book is sold out, and Saori celebrates their newest achievement, although Kirino seems unenthusiastic. As Kyousuke urges Kirino to be more positive, they see Ruri completely stunned by their achievement, revealing that her Winter Comiket debut ended with over 90% of her books left unsold by the end of the event. Ruri soon writes a thank-you message for those who bought their book, and Kyousuke pats her back for a job well done. Meanwhile, as Kirino looks on at the two, she remembers that there is a Stardust Witch Meruru event up at the industry booths. Soon enough, Kirino manages to make it in time, and Saori, Kyousuke and Ruri watch as Kirino brings her energy to the event. However, a boy who calls Kirino by name soon appears, bringing back Kyousuke's biggest fears regarding Kirino having a boyfriend. Characters By order of appearance *Kyousuke Kousaka *Kirino Kousaka *Manami Tamura *Kanako Kurusu *Bridget Evans *Kuroneko *Saori Makishima *Sena Akagi *Gennosuke Miura *Kaede Makabe New Characters *Misaki Fujima Trivia Quotes *"No! It's not like... I love you or anything!" — Kirino's tsundere-style response to Kyousuke's thought of being his little sister's boyfriend Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes